dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Trident Naga
Overview 'Trident Naga, '''also known as the '''Trident of the Naga Empress, '''is an independent avatar-type Sacred Gear wielded by Xenon Morpheus. '''Trident Naga '''is also the rival of '''Regulus Nemea. ' Appearance 'Trident Naga '''takes two forms: a silver trident and as a Naga, who appears as a woman with the bottom half of a Naga. The human half looks to be a well-endowed woman with long, blonde hair, purple wings, and purple pointed ears. The trident form is silver and has a piece of cloth attached to it. Summary In the past, the God from the Bible captured a Naga Empress named Taesha and sealed her inside the Sacred Gear which eventually became one of the Longinus. Xenon Morpheus came across Taesha when venturing through an ocean, crying. Wondering why the Naga was upset, Taesha answered and said that her previous wielder was killed by members of the Church, much to Xenon's anger. It was then that Xenon offered to be her new wielder, to give her a home, and to take care of her. Taesha, overjoyed, immediately accepted. Abilities The '''Trident Naga '''has the ability to create tsunamis and floods while the wielder is also able to manipulate different forms of water, such as holy water. Taesha not only has the ability to protect the user from illusions but also create them, though this ability was not used by Xenon, seeing as how he is the son of Morpheus. This power was only used with her previous wielder, wanting to escape from members of the Church, though this was proved fruitless, as the illusion was not powerful enough to last. Forms Black Scale Abyssal Ruler '''Black Scale Abyssal Ruler, '''also known as the '''Shadowy Scales of the Dream God, '''is Xenon's sub-species Balance Breaker which grants Xenon a dark armor that covers his entire body while also granting him the sea-splitting power of a Naga Empress, resulting in a tremendous addition to the user's own power. Black Scale Deity of the Depths '''Black Scale Deity of the Depths, '''also known as the '''Darkest Scales of the Naga Goddess, '''is '''Trident Naga's '''Breakdown the Beast. This form unleashes the full power of the Naga Empress, but also like Juggernaut Drive, the user's life force is used as the power source. However, Xenon found a way around this by feeding the form his colossal magical energy, then stamina. In this form, Xenon and Taesha merge to become a giant, black-scaled Naga. The approximate size is six hundred meters tall. Xenon and Taesha alternate lines when chanting the Breakdown the Beast chant. '''Xenon: '"My Empress and I, who shall become one." 'Taesha: '"My God and I, who shall become one." 'Xenon: '"We accomplish the Dream and reach for the stars!" 'Taesha: '"We rise from the Depths where we are conceived!" 'Xenon: '"Infinite at distance and unbound by death!" 'Taesha: '"Rise!" 'Xenon: '"Soar!" 'Both: '"Ascend!!!" 'Both: '"Breakdown the Beast! Rise From The Abyss!!!" Trivia * Taesha's personality is said to be cheerful and outgoing, but also quite hateful of the Church for having slain her previous wielder. * Taesha is noted for having romantic feelings for Xenon, something which is basically unheard of by anyone aware of Sacred Gears. This also garners the unbridled fascination of Azazel, who continuously studies everything about Sacred Gears.